


Filling His Days

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee - Freeform, M/M, a Samwise, character birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sam Gamgee’s days are full, but not full enough to keep the memories at bay.





	Filling His Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written today to celebrate the birthday of Samwise Gamgee, the beloved gardener from J.R.R. Tolkien's classic, _The Lord of the Rings_.

[](https://imgur.com/pYRjq2e)

There are many things that help to fill Samwise Gamgee’s days. First there is Rosie, his faithful wife, and the thirteen children they produced together, each of whom gives him endless joy. Then there are his duties as mayor, and of course, his gardening.

Though he’s now a hobbit of means, he could hire someone to tend the Bag End gardens, but it’s a task he’ll never allow anyone else to perform because it’s not a chore. It’s more a labor of love, and has been since he was just a wee lad and first came to the gardens with his Gaffer to learn the trade. When his hands are in the dirt, when he’s in tune with nature, Sam remembers those childhood days as if they were only yesterday. What made those childhood days at Bag End his happiest was not only gardening, but the time being there allowed him to spend with Frodo, though Sam keeps that to himself.

After Frodo sailed to the Undying Lands, Sam thought his heart would break. He hoped with time the separation would be easier to bear, but though the years pass, that emptiness created by Frodo’s departure still remains, and he fears it always will. Rather than missing Frodo less, each day he misses him more, so while Samwise Gamgee has many things that help to fill his days, none are enough to keep his thoughts from his Frodo, and to wish for the day they will finally be together again.


End file.
